basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Horny Devils
Horny Devils (also known as Pavlič team) is team in Slovenian 3.8. The administrator of the team is Slug. History Season 1 - The beginning Team was registered and ready to go. Horny Devils management, was only getting used to have the club. It was allready than know - who will be the star of team. Dimnik was the man. So the legend about a team was born! Season 2 - Season of 3 legends In season 2, the results were not nothing better for the team of Horny Devils but they did 3 purchases, that changed their lifes. Young 16 years old Uldis Alškevskis, College player Dario Rema and Cyprus NT player Fanos Andreadis. The team finished yet again on the 4th place. Season 3 - We want more Fans wanted more than last season. And they got it. Pavlič team as they were still back than, has fought their way up to the 3rd. Start of the season was poor. After some changes in club, they finished only 1 victory away from second place, and also by far - best point difference in the league. KK Sokolsko was their opponent in the playoffs and they won with 18 points difference, and went to league 3.6! Season 4 - First Promotion After being Second in 4.18 this season, Pavlič team(Horny Devils). With 23-3 score they were only few points away from straight Promotion. Season 5 - Best season In 3.6, they won the first season. There was noone who could oppose them. They were the crushing machine. In first try, they were headed for League 2 ! Season 7 - Cup series This was their first season in the 2.2 league. It was hard and they struggled hard to make it to the 6th spot. This was highest Pavlič team ever was. In the Cup, they had dream season. They came all the way to the Semi-Finals, where the upcoming champion, keyser united beat them for more than 40 points and revenged for last year, when Pavlič team got them out of Cup with high win also. Season 7 - Season of changes Lots of changes came in season 7. Firs was the hiring of new coach, romanian Dumitru Petoi. They were selling off the old guys one per one, and buying youngsters. Best purchase of the season was Ezequiel Feiling. Who later made it into the Argentinian U-18 NT. At the end of the season, when they lost their last match and were headed for 3rd league back, the sold out all older than 20 years. Even the legends like Menezes(Portugal NT SG), Andreadis(Most payed in history of the team.), Rema(most consistat SF in the league, best man in Pavlič team), Alškevskis(Boy who came in a team as little boy, hardworking and made it to the superstar level). Then it became, buidling of a new team. Manager also lost his mind and renamed the team to Horny Devils, caliming, that he was took by the Devils who were raping him and harrased him. Arena Hell - Room 666 . Manager Slug claimes that he was raped in room 666 in hell, so he renamed the arean suiting it. 38250 spectators can fill into it. And 1 dog - Managers dog Blatko who got his on VIP room. Current Roster Category:Teams Category:Slovenian Teams